


Chciałbym

by Satanachia



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, akcja mobilizacja, gospoda pod złapanym piórem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To powinno być proste. Sklecenie i wysłanie kilku słów powinno być proste, ale Tony już od niemal godziny ściska w dłoni rozładowujący się telefon, a drugą kręci opróżnioną do połowy butelkę; kochany Jackie jak zwykle dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chciałbym

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pochodnia (kasssumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



To powinno być proste. Sklecenie i wysłanie kilku słów _powinno_  być proste, ale Tony już od niemal godziny ściska w dłoni rozładowujący się telefon, a drugą kręci opróżnioną do połowy butelkę; kochany Jackie jak zwykle dotrzymuje mu towarzystwa.

Pociąga długi łyk whisky i muska palcem wygasły ekran, budząc go do życia.

Stuka niemrawo paznokciem w puste pole sms’a, próbując napisać cokolwiek poza “chciałbym”.

“Chciałbym” brzmi, jakby czegoś żądał, a po ostatnich wydarzeniach może co najwyżej błagać i doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę.

Może jednak pakowanie się na łeb na szyję w chryję z Mandarynem nie było jego najlepszym pomysłem.

Telefon nagle wibruje w jego dłoni, sygnalizując połączenie przychodzące, ale odrzuca je  nawet nie patrząc kto dzwoni. Nie ma siły po raz kolejny wysłuchiwać, jak wszystko spieprzył.

— Sir — mechaniczny głos JARVISa brzmi zbyt głośno w pustym domu. Tony odruchowo notuje w pamięci, żeby przejrzeć jego panele dźwiękowe i naprawić usterkę. — Pułkownik Rhodes prosi, i tu cytat, żeby przestał się pan zachowywać jak skończona niemota i poszedł do niej.

Tony uśmiecha się słabo.

— I co jej powiem? Hej Pep, przykro mi, że nie mogę go ustabilizować i skarbie, lepiej się nie denerwuj, bo możesz _eksplodować_? — Ostatnie słowo niemal wrzeszczy i rzuca butelka o przeciwległą ścianę, co tylko trochę pomaga mu się uspokoić. — Co poza tym mogę powiedzieć? — pyta żałośnie i niczym zagubione w supermarkecie dziecko siąka nosem, podciąga kolana pod brodę i obejmuje je rękami, próbując się zbytnio nie rozkleić.

— Może niech pan _powie_ , zamiast _pokazywać_? — radzi JARVIS i przez chwilę Tony kompletnie nie rozumie o co chodzi, ale gdy dociera do niego sens wypowiedzi parska krótki, wisielczym śmiechem.

— Jasne, J — prycha sztucznie rozbawiony — Już widzę jak mi wierzy.

— Nie próbował pan — odpowiada SI i nie reaguje na późniejsze próby nawiązania kontaktu, co bardziej śmieszy, niż drażni Starka, bo to wygląda, jakby obraziło się na niego  jego własne, cholerne SI.

— Dobra, wygrałeś — mówi w końcu i wstaje chwiejnie z podłogi. — Powiem jej, zadowolony? — JARVIS nie odpowiada, ale Tony macha tylko na niego ręką i idzie ciężko w stronę najbliższej kanapy, by zwalić się na nią ciężko i spróbować dożyć poranka, bo jest w stu procentach pewien, że SI nie dopuściłaby go w tym stanie ani do samochodów, ani tym bardziej do zbroi. — Powiem jej — obiecuje solennie, gdy mości się na stylowej, acz niewygodnej białej kanapie. —  Wszystko.

— Powie pan — odpowiada lakonicznie JARVIS i gasi światła.

 

 


End file.
